Enclosures are used in a number of applications and have a number of different sizes and configurations. Such enclosures have one or more electrical devices and/or mechanical devices disposed therein. An example of such a device is a GFCI breaker. The breaker portion of the device is a switch that controls when power is sent to downstream devices. The GFCI portion of the device is a fail-safe feature that automatically opens the breaker when a ground fault is detected. In many cases, an enclosure can have multiple GFCI breakers disposed therein.